Disappearing Act
by Kyuunen
Summary: Squall is unwillingly reunited with a relative. And Squall is frankly quite pissed. An incomplete story, so pop in some comments, suggestions, or other blah.


Disappearing Act  
  
Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. I don't own SquareSoft. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic; it would be the script for a new game.  
  
"What is it Rinoa?" Squall sighed as she dragged him to the ballroom. She had interrupted his counting of the bumps on the ceiling. Yes, he had opened up a little since the Ultimecia incident. But the key word in that sentence was 'little'. They had changed him from a cold-hearted bastard who talks to himself, into a temperate-hearted bastard who talks to himself. After all, they like him as he was.  
  
"You'll see when we get there!" The young sorceress said in a singsong voice. Obviously she had planned something. He ran over the recent holidays in his mind. 'Let's see, there's the Sorceress War Memorial Day, of course, then there's Balamb's Founding Anniversary but that was a week ago. And then there's... oh hell no.'  
  
"Rinoa, let's go have lunch sometime." He quickly blurted out. She stopped momentarily, noting down that later she should have a camera for such events as Squall wanting to go out.  
  
"Of course, Squall. When?" She chipperly asked, happy to know that he was starting to open up more.  
  
"Now!" He squeaked, grabbing her wrist and briskly, but gently, trying to drag her to the South end of the Garden. He had only noticed how close they were to the ballroom. A tiny voice inside him shrieked at the thought of what was on the other side.  
  
"Don't be silly Squall!" Rinoa giggled. She brushed the Commander's hand off and put her arm around his waist, leading him back the other way.  
  
"No! You can't make me!" He squeaked. He tore from her and leapt toward the directory. Rinoa would have been in hysterics to see him act so uncharacteristically but she knew what had to be done.  
  
"Stop!" She commanded, raising a hand in his direction. He was almost to the door... Squall thought it shallow of her to think he would obey but it wasn't until the last second that he realized it wasn't a command. It was a spell. "You two there! Get him to the ballroom!" Rinoa called to two SeeD cadets that had been walking through the halls.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" The two saluted to the sorceress. Neither knew why they were carrying their Commander to the ballroom, but what they did know was to never displease a sorceress.  
  
"Squall, Squall, Squall," The raven-haired girl sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know how I'll manage taking care of you."  
  
All the while Squall saw and heard all that was going on. The Stop spell didn't tamper with any of the senses. It only affected mobility. He cursed in his head at the two SeeD cadets, who were now carrying him. He cursed at Rinoa for dragging him into this. And he cursed at himself for being so ignorant.  
  
They had brought him onto the elevator and had set him down in front of the double doors of the ballroom, thankfully on his back. Soon after Rinoa knelt down beside him. She toyed with his hair for a moment and proceeded to speak.  
  
"Squall. I guess you know what's going on now. I'm sorry I had to put the spell on you, but it wasn't very strong and should be wearing off now. I'll take off the spell if you behave." She explained with a hint of a scolding tone. "Now blink if you understand."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Good. Now I'm using an Esuna now." She rubbed her hands together and hovered them over his chest. He felt a tingling feeling and recovered his capabilities. "Now remember: behave."  
  
He could only grumble in reply.  
  
She once again put her arm around his waist to guide him and pushed open the doors of the ballroom.  
  
"Squall! What a.. er... surprise!" A tense voice called from across the room. Laguna felt like an idiot, and sure enough his leg started to cramp up.  
  
The SeeD closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Squall Leonhart hated Father's Day.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this was so short and uninspired, but it's so hot at my house that my brain must be boiling! Well, I plan on continuing, and feel free to review and add any suggestion or comments! Or you can e-mail me at mangaguy@asianavenue.com. See ya! 


End file.
